1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle entry latches.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Vehicle entry latches can be used to secure doors when a vehicle such as a bus is left unattended. During normal operation vehicle doors are opened and secured using systems such as electric or pneumatic door operating systems. It is desired that the latch securely lock the bus door when the vehicle is not in use and therefore provide vandal resistance. In addition, different latches can be provided for doors hung on the left or on the right. There may be circumstances in which the latch must be opened from inside of the vehicle if perhaps a passenger has remained inside and now needs to exit the vehicle. It will then be desired to reset the latch to its original condition by use of a key or a hand tool for normal use again. It also can be necessary to make the latch useable again without the latch being rebuilt or require the use of a specialized tool after the latch has been opened from the inside in an emergency.
Although many latches are known in the prior art, none are seen to teach or suggest the unique features of the present invention or to achieve the advantages of the present invention.